jojofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dolce and His Master
Dolce and His Master (ドルチ ～ダイ・ハード・ザ・キャット～ Doruchi ~Dai Hādo Za Kyatto~, ang. "Dolce: Die Hard The Cat") to manga opowiadania napisana i zilustrowana przez Hirohiko Arakiego; pierwotnie opublikowany w magazynie Manga Allman Shueisha od 2 października do 16 października 1996 r. (numery 11-12). Później został połączona z innymi historiami Arakiego w tankōbon pod tytułem Under Execution Under Jailbreak. Streszczenie Po pięciu dniach izolacji na jachcie, architekt pierwszej klasy Masago Ayashi i jego kot Dolce głodują, uwięzieni w rozległym oceanie, otoczeni rekinami i utopioną kobietą na pokładzie. Masago wielokrotnie próbuje użyć radia bez odpowiedzi. Dolce leży na pokładzie w pobliżu zwłok kobiety i bawi się butelką wody. Próbuje gorliwie otworzyć butelkę, ale odrywa dwa pazury. Gnijące ciało kobiety otoczone jest przez muchy. Kiedy kot i mistrz spotykają się, na początku są szczęśliwi, ponieważ dzięki szaleństwu i nudzie Masago stworzył ekstrawagancki strój w cętki. Podczas zakładania stroju z oporem Dolce drapie siedziska i odkrywa między poduszkami cukierki. Masago chwyta cukierki, podczas gdy Dolce macha nimi, by zdobyć je dla siebie. Masago tworzy zakład; obaj rzucają dwiema kośćmi i wygrywa ten, kto uzyska wyższą liczbę. Masago rzuca jedenaście. Dolce rzuca się na planszę i „rzuca” kośćmi do dwunastu. Dolce wygrywa cukierki, ale Masago odmawia, mówiąc, że Dolce „nie rozumie liczb” i kradnie nagrodę. Kiedy Masago ma zamiar włożyć go do ust, Dolce zmiata go z powietrza i zjada. Rozzłościło to Masago, który gramolił się za kotem. Dolce wyskakuje przez na wpół wybite okno, a gdy Masago go ściga, odłamek szkła wbija się głęboko w jego ramię. W desperacji znajduje apetyt we własnej krwi. Niezależnie od tego, kontynuuje po Dolce, która wskoczyła na maszt jachtu. Masago zauważa, że ciało kobiety zniknęło, a gdy pozostała tylko część jej stopy, zdaje sobie sprawę, że w pobliżu czają się rekiny. Masago wspomina, że celowo ją utopił, aby mógł ją później zjeść. Podejmuje decyzję, że zamiast tego musi zjeść Dolce. Podnosząc butelkę z wodą, Masago zaczyna namawiać Dolce, aby zszedł z masztu. Łódź szybko wywraca się, a gdy maszt zbliża się do wody, Dolce ześlizguje się, prawie wpadając do wody. Masago, który, jak widzimy, ma nóż, nadal drwi z Dolce. Wyciąga nóż, gdy zauważa, że jacht tonie. Obaj zbliżają się do siebie i postanawiają to przeczekać. Po drzemce Dolce budzi się, widząc, że Masago zaginął. Z ulgą, ale ostrożny, schodzi na tonący statek. Spoglądając na butelkę z wodą, zauważa wystające z desek ręce Masago. Podczas gdy Dolce dostrzega sytuację, słyszy głos zza jego pleców. Masago zastawił pułapkę i oplątuje Dolce liną. Masago pokazuje, że odciął palce, by oszukać Dolce, i rzuca się za nim, gryząc go. Dolce mówi, że jeśli Masago chce go tak bardzo zjeść, to dostanie to. Dolce wskakuje do ust Masago, przeciskając się przez gardło. Masago wierzy, że jego umysł gra na nim sztuczki, ale siła Dolce wewnątrz zmusza jego szyję i klatkę piersiową do otwarcia się. Ciało Masago wpada do wody. Później helikopter ratunkowy przybywa nad teren, ale nie widzi jachtu. Jeden z pilotów identyfikuje kota, ubranego w ubrania, siedzącego na szczycie mewy. Dziwny widok rozprasza się, a pilot decyduje, że to tylko złudzenie.